


Hermione's Experimentation

by Lumos1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Panty Peeing, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos1/pseuds/Lumos1
Summary: Hermione wants to do something kinky and decides to pee in her knickers.





	Hermione's Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated in any way with the Harry Potter franchise. The characters depicted in this story are all of legal age.

**Hermione's Experimentation**

Hermione squirmed nervously, her hands resting on her bare stomach. Was she really going to do this? Could she really do this?

The familiar feel of her soft bedding against her naked skin was soothing, and the rich drapes of her 4 poster bed were a comfort. Not only did they block her from sight of her dorm mates, but they were enchanted to block sound as well, though only from the inside. 

Reassuring as all that was, though, Hermione wasn't sure if she could follow through with her plan. It was so... weird. And gross. And wickedly wrong...

Not the type to get much male attention, Hermione's sex life consisted of her talented fingers and her dirty mind. Other girls were beginning to date boys, but Hermione was left with her kinky fantasies. Some of her fantasies were simple, almost run of the mill, but her mind refused to stay quiet, instead dreaming up kinkier and kinkier ideas.

This latest idea, she wasn't even sure if it was a fantasy. Peeing in her knickers? That was just wrong! And yet, her mind had been captured by the idea, for more than a week now, imagining it again and again. What would it be like? To go in her underwear instead of the toilet?

The more she'd tried to convince herself the idea was wrong, though, the more kinkily appealing it had grown. The idea had stuck in her mind for a week, and nothing she'd been able to do had made it go away. And now here she was, laying in her bed, wearing nothing but her knickers. She'd skipped her evening pee, though she had to go badly, and she was trying to work up the nerve to sate her kinky curiosity. 

She could hear Parvati and Lavender chatting away and giggling about something or other from the next bed over. Hermione liked that. It was always a thrill, masturbating while only a few feet away from her unaware roommates. 

"Hey guys, can you keep it down?" she called out nervously, testing her soundproof charm. None of them reacted at all, and Hermione was comforted with the fact that her charm was working as well as ever. 

Originally she'd just planned to do it in the toilets, but then she'd remembered she could just magic away any stains and puddles she left behind, and had decided on the comfort of her own bed. The fact that it would mean peeing her knickers, completely intentionally, with her friends right beside her... that was a kinky side benefit.

"I'm gonna do it," Hermione convinced herself out loud. Her mind was curious about it, and there was only one way to sate her curiosity. She settled against the headboard of the bed, half laying down and half reclining, and she spread her legs out nice and wide.

Her panties were white cotton, with pink elastic bands and a bland floral print. They didn't quite match the sexy thongs and lace underwear of her dorm mates, but they suited her just fine.

"I'm going to pee my knickers," she announced nervously, hands settling on her thighs as her focus turned to the white cotton crotch of her underwear. 

"Oh, I skipped my evening pee so I could take it in my knickers instead," she continued, growing more and more turned on by the kinky situation.

Nervous as she was, she had to go quite badly, so she didn't wait long. Her dry panties quickly drank up the first spurt of pee, an obvious wet stain forming and spreading across her slit. 

"Oh no, I'm peeing in them!" she cried out, pushing out another spurt of pee and watching the wet stain grow with perverse fascination. Burning hot wetness flooded her pussy, and she pushed again, adding to the mess, making it worse.

Her hands gripped into her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh, and she spread her legs wider, unable to look away from her crotch. 

"I'm peeing in my knickers!" she said, almost trying to convince herself. Even just admitting what she was doing was a kinky rush, and she chose that moment to release the floodgates, her pussy now gushing pee into her panties rather than just small squirts and spurts.

The dark stain in her crotch seemed to explode, growing across the front of her panties, pee stains slowly seeping higher and higher up the pink and white cotton. Hermione brought one of her hands to her crotch, cupping her pussy through her totally soaked knickers, moaning as she felt the hot fluid flooding her hand.

"Mmm, I'm pissing my knickers!" she moaned, before bringing her wet hand up to her naked breast in a bout of kinky inspiration. Her clean hand moved to cup her pussy, rubbing it as she emptied her bladder into her pretty panties, and her other hand began to give her breast a wet massage, squeezing the delicate flesh between pee-soaked fingers.

Her other hand was soon soaked, and subsequently made its way to her clean breast, and she arched her back, moaning in delight. So filthy, so kinky, and so damn hot, all she could do was squirm and moan.

Hermione was disappointed once she'd finished peeing, but her totally soaked knickers weren't going anywhere, much to her delight. The round, wet stain on the front nearly went up to her waistband, and the seat of her panties was totally soaked as well. The thought of being found like that by one of her friends made her dizzy. 

Closing her eyes, she moaned, imagining what she must look like. A horny girl on her bed, wearing nothing but a pair of totally pissed-in knickers, masturbating in them instead of running to the toilet to clean up like a good girl. 

"Oh yeah!" she moaned loudly, spreading her legs even wider to expose her pee-soggy crotch to her imaginary audience. What would they think of her?

"Oh, oh yeah, my I peed my knickers," Hermione panted. "I went pee in them and it feels so good," she moaned again. She began to play with her light pink nipple, her other hand going back to her soaked crotch to trace up and down her slit. 

Masturbating in her pissy knickers was an intoxicating experience. They felt so gross and wrong, soggy all over, but that only made her hotter as she traced up and down her juicy slit through the squishy cotton. 

"Mmm... so wrong..." Hermione moaned happily, her fingers beginning to rub at her clit. She swapped hands after a few moments, the hand at her breast having dried out, moaning when she felt fresh, wet pee being smeared and massaged into the delicate skin of her boob. Hermione's other hand continued to rub at her clit, slowly and gently. She moaned and groaned and squirmed at the feeling, at both the delightful kinkiness of wearing peed-in knickers and at the filthy yet arousing feeling of pee-soggy cotton scraping against her clit. 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah," Hermione panted, knowing she was close yet unable to hold back, unable to stop masturbating in her pissy panties. 

"Oh YEAH!!!" she cried out when her orgasm hit, her back arching and muscles tensing as she threw her head back into the pillows. Kinkier fantasies always made her cum harder, so the especially kinky reality of her situation led to the first truly mind-blowing orgasm Hermione had ever experienced. She pinched her nipple sharply, bucking her hips wildly as she rubbed herself through the soaked underwear, her wet orgasm flooding her wet panties.

It was hard to simply lay there and enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss, her knickers a constant, soggy reminder of what she'd done, not to mention the wet spot in the bed. The spells to clean up the mess were easy enough, they were on the tip of her tongue, but she never cast them, apparently content to lay there and soak.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she smirked to herself. Getting up on her knees while keeping her head on the pillow, in the classic face-down-arse-up position, she slid her hand between her legs. Clean up was for later, she decided. She wanted to masturbate in her peed-in kickers again.

It ended up being a long night, as every time Hermione went to clean up or take her dirty knickers off, she got hot again and started playing in them. It was only when she was exhausted from masturbating that she finally began to drift away into sleep, wearing her messy panties until morning and smiling to herself at the discovery of a new fetish.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there's an audience for this sort of thing, but I'm interested in writing more.


End file.
